Canada's Diary
by Thousnelda
Summary: What happens when a mentaly unstable Canada has his diary read to the entire world? Not a pretty picture. Disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia or the characters. Rated M for yaoi, drug use, Mpreg, some swearing and a surprise at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Canada's Prime Minister looked at his country. He had known him for only a few years of the country's long life, but it had been long enough to realize that there was something off with the poor lad; something emotionally off.

Due to this, he decided to have Canada visit a psychiatrist and see if she could help him. At first, Canada was against the idea entirely, but eventually he and the psychiatrist agreed on a way to see if he really needed help or not. This way was that for half a month Canada was to keep a diary of how he feels about things in his life.

However, when the time came and the diary was due, he asked the psychiatrist if he could wait to turn it in until after he had filled it in. Truth be told, he was really enjoying the fact that he could write out all of his frustrations; even if at the end they would be critiqued to show if he needed help or not.

But things in his life were not going smoothly during this time, and by the time he had almost filled it in he had to go to a world meeting. Here, is ex-boyfriend Prussia decided to swipe Canada's precious Diary and gave it to France to read while Canada was back in his hotel room looking for it. This eventually led to France and several others reading the entries in the diary out loud to the entire world.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry One

_ Well, today is the first day of this practice. I'm not exactly sure what I should be writing about, but I'll give it my best._

_ Today Gilbert came to visit me. It's always fun when he comes over; even if it is usually just because he wants pancakes. Because of him I've gotten into the habit of making more than I really need to in the morning, not that it's really that big of a problem, it just means Kumakichi (?) gets a bigger breakfast when he doesn't come._

_ After breakfast, we pretty much spent the day hanging around my house, doing what we usually do on days like this. _

_ Sometimes I feel really special that he remembers me enough to count me as his boyfriend. I mean, if he really wanted, I bet he could have anyone else, but instead he chooses to be with a nobody like me. Just thinking about it makes me so happy!_

_ Well, Gilbert's calling me to bed, so I guess that's it for today…_

_ With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

* * *

><p>"So, Prussia," France began slyly, "What exactly does he mean by 'what we usually do on days like this'?"<p>

"Sorry, Frenchie, but I'm not so sure you're awesome enough for that info," Prussia said slightly irked that he had come up. Part of him knew, however, that it was bound to happen. After all, until about a week ago he was a major part of Canada's life.

"Knowing Mattie it probably wasn't that interesting anyways," America said while grabbing the book, "So is the next entry any less boring."

"How can it be boring when the awesome me is in it?" Prussia asked indignantly. America ignored the question however and read the next entry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Entry Two

_ I woke up a good two hours early this morning due to a nightmare and could not fall back asleep. In the nightmare, I woke up like any other time when Gilbert spends the night, but when I saw him next to me I realized that he was dead. Thankfully, when I woke up from the dream he was still next to me snoring and obviously alive._

_ This caused me to begin to think about what my life would be like without him there. Without him constantly coming over, my life would be pretty quiet. After all, if I were to make a list of all the times someone came to visit me; he would most likely make up about half of the times. The other half would most likely be a mixture of America remembering me long enough to demand breakfast and to beat me at video games, France coming over drunk and horny…random question to think about: When isn't Papa drunk, horny or both? Then there's England, but that's usually because he has nothing better to do or because of some political reason, then lastly a combination of other countries who only remember me long enough to ask for something, only to leave after getting it and forget about me._

_ Sigh…Why is it that people only visit me because they want something? Is it really so hard to remember me because we could be friends?_

_ After Gilbert woke up, I made him some more pancakes. Shortly afterwards he had to leave for his flight back to Germany. The rest of the day was pretty quiet, and as much as I do like my time alone, I'm already looking forward to the next time Gilbert comes to visit._

_With Maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams _

* * *

><p>"Ha, he really pegged you, Frog," England said chuckling and pointing at France.<p>

"Non, I am not always drunk," France replied. To this England retorted, "Name five times where his statement about you is incorrect,"

Instead of answering, France simply grabbed the book from America and after skimming the next entry replied, "Well why don't we read this entry, he seems to have quite a few things to say about you here."

And with that France began to read again.

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or the Characters**

Entry Three

_ I was on my way back from visiting America when England saw me and started calling for me. Or to be more exact, he began yelling at me to get my attention. I most likely would not have been so mad at him if he did not follow up by calling me America. Sigh, really? You're calling me America? Again? I've had to remind him ever since I met him that I'm Canada, not America! You would think that after raising the two of us he'd figure that out. _

_I mean sure, we may look a lot alike, but if he and the others were to actually look at us they would find some pretty obvious differences. For starters, we don't even have the same eye color. His are blue and mine are purple. Can't use that to tell us apart from behind? Just look at our hair! My hair cut is a good two inches longer than his. I also don't have a stupid strand going straight up like him. Then don't even get me started on all the other differences._

_But, I guess that's just my fate; to always be mistaken for America, but never vice versa. Man, I really wish that for just one time I could see how they'd all react to being called someone else. Maybe then they would see how annoying and hurtful it is._

_Not wanting to make him wait longer than he had to, I told him that America was at his home in New York City and left before he could mess this day up any more._

_With Maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

* * *

><p>After listening to this, England stared at the book in silence for several minutes. At last he replied, "I guess I never realized that…"<p>

"No point beating yourself up about it," America began trying to cheer England up, "I mean, everyone mixes him up with me. As he said, it's something that he's learned to deal with."

"That still doesn't make it right," Romano grumbled out loud.

"What else does this book say," Prussia said grabbing the book this time and starting to read before anyone could stop him.

**As always, please review~**

**For those wondering, Canada's eye and hair color are based off of the manga's discription**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters**

Entry four

_Today at work I did something that I never thought I would do. I told off my boss. It's not that he really deserved it, it's just that he was really annoying me by asking if I was still going to the psychiatrist he asked me to. I know that he's just concerned about me, but it's not like he really knows me. I mean, it's like he just assumes that I need help! I don't think I'm insane; or at least not any more than any other nation._

_ For example, let's look at what I had to deal with while growing up. There was France as my Papa. Not that he really did much in that role. For the most part he__ was and __still is an alcoholic, lustful narcissist who spent as much time with me as he did trying to get into England's pants. Then there was England himself, who I would say is the least sane of our "family." Not only is he a neglectful, abusive, hypocrite, but I'm pretty sure he's also schizophrenic. I mean, how else do you explain his friend Flying Mint Bunny? Maybe he's the one who should be being told to go visit a psychiatrist. Lastly, there's my brother America. His issues are the fact that he is and egotistical idiot who has a hero complex. This would not be too bad if it was not for the fact that he can't do anything without getting attention. He doesn't realize just how lucky he is._

_ Seriously, if someone wants to know what my problem is, just look at who I'm related to, and if they have half a brain they'll get what I'm talking about._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams _

* * *

><p>"Sheesh, talk about family issues," Denmark said only to turn to the other Nordics and continue, "Glad we don't have that problem right," which in returned caused Norway to call him an idiot and Iceland to face-palm.<p>

"Iggy, is it a bad thing to like being a hero?"America asked a little concerned about what his brother actually thinks about him.

"Psst, if you ask me, I think half of all those characteristics are his imagination. I know for a fact that I am not abusive, or a hypocrite and Flying Mint Bunny is too real!" England replied indignantly as several of his ex-colonies gave him an 'are you serious' look.

Perhaps we should stop reading this, if it is making people so angry, non?" France asked.

"But it's so interesting! Keep reading," Hungary said, wielding her frying pan for the last part.

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Sorry if any actions sound off. I've never personally done drugs, so I couldn't really go in depth. **

Entry Five

_Today the Netherlands came to "visit" me, which meant only one thing: Belgium found his stash and he wanted to get some from me. I know, it kind of sounds petty, but I actually welcome these kind of visits. After all, I always did find it was more fun to light up with someone else. _

_A little later, Cuba came by and like typical Cuba, thought I was America and punched me in the jaw. Shortly afterwards he realized his mistake, apologized, and asked if he could get high with us. We agreed and I went back to my little, happy, multicolored, drug-induced world._

_ The next thing I for sure knew, it was around midnight and the three of us had the munchies really badly. So we all got in my car and drove to a 24 hour supermarket, where we picked up an assortment of snack foods that we could either pop in a microwave or the oven. After we were full, the other two went to sleep while I joined them after writing all this._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

* * *

><p>"So that's where you keep getting it from! Tell me where you hid this stash right now!" Belgium yelled angrily at the Netherlands who was at a loss for words.<p>

At last he said, "It's already all used up…"

"And I guess that explains why I'm better than Canada, I don't do drugs," America said with a little laugh.

"And what about all those drugs you get from Mexico? Or that whole hippy phase?" England asked snidely.

"Aah…" was all the American could come up with.

"Always knew I was better than you guys. That's why we're best friends," Cuba said a little too proud of himself.

"But it said that you mixed him up for America and punched him in the jaw," Spain stated a little confused as to why this made him better than everyone else.

"Because I apologized afterwards, something I'm betting you guys never do," Cuba answered.

"It seems the next entry is a continuation of this one. Should we continue?" France asked. No one said "no" so he began to read again.

**The cow said review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Entry Six

_I woke up the next morning to find Netherlands getting ready to leave. Most likely he wanted to get back home and re-hide his stash before Belgium found him with it. Not that I would mind if she did, it would mean another fun day when he came back for more._

_ Since I was now awake, I decided to begin cooking breakfast. When the pancakes were done, Cuba came into the kitchen and helped himself. We had a pleasant breakfast, and shortly afterwards he left for his own home. That's one of the nice things about having Cuba over, due to the fact that my house is always colder than his, he never overstays his welcome._

_ After he left, I began to pick up the mess that the three of us made the other day. It can be pretty amazing how quickly three people can make a mess! After this, the rest of the day was pretty quiet._

_With Maple Syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

* * *

><p>"So Prussia, just out of curiosity, did you know about Canada's little hobby," France asked.<p>

"'Corse I did, Birdie's pretty fun to do when he's high. He doesn't put up as much of a fight when I want to do something awesomely kinky."

"Note to self: next time I see Canada, yell at him and tell him to give me a heads up next time he gives my bro some drugs," Belgium said to herself but still out loud. Netherlands simply shook his head; he was going to need to find a new supplier at this rate.

"Well I guess those two entries were a nice pick-me-up from his ranting. What's the next one talk about?" England said peering over France's shoulder to see the book.

"It appears to be about moi and Prussia," France said.

"Well we defiantly need to hear that one then," England said while taking the book and beginning to read aloud.

**thanks for the reviews, they're really yummy:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Entry Seven

_ Yesterday I had two people come see me: Gilbert and Papa. This began okay, but quickly turned interesting when Papa got bored and decided that the three of us should play truth or dare to pass the time. Needless to say, it involved completely emptying my supply of alcohol, several perverted outfits and touching each... __doing some other things. I'm pretty sure that the last round I did before passing out was getting dared to spend seven minutes in heaven with Gilbert; though I don't really remember us getting to the closet before starting. It probably doesn't help the fact that I woke up on my kitchen floor, with a bad hangover, my ass hurting and Gilbert and Papa looking down at me with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. _

_ They then asked me to make them breakfast. What, is breakfast the only thing that I'm good for now? Papa decided to leave after breakfast and before that he started talking like he actually cared about me. _

_I wonder what he would say if I told him that I know that he's lying. That I heard what you said about me when you gave me to England? He should know by now that he doesn't need to keep this façade of his up. I mean, it's not like anyone would care if he suddenly stopped visiting me. Maybe I should stop talking about this; it's starting to get depressing._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

* * *

><p>"Sounds like he holds his alcohol as well as England," Spain said with a slight laugh to Italy and Romano.<p>

"C-Can you re-read the first part," Hungary asked, her face bright red and panting slightly. However, instead of replying England was too busy looking at France, who was staring out into space with a noticeable frown.

"…Frog?"

"…I did not realize that he thought that…I never meant for him to hear that," France said beginning to look pleadingly at England. England simply nodded; he knew that France really did not mean what he said to him back then.

England looked over the other nations in the room. Several of them looked like they had had enough of listening to Canada's thoughts while the majority looked like they wanted to hear more or were indifferent. At last he said, "Anyone one else want to read out loud?"

After a brief pause, Hungary took the book and began reading.

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters **

Entry Eight

_Gilbert stayed after Papa left, which was definitely a plus. In fact, he decided to spend the entire week with me. Yep, one full week with my boyfriend; just the two of us. So ya, sorry but instead of a day to day entry this is just a collection of what we did together this week. Hope that's okay, but then again I do get busy too. The psychiatrist will understand this right?_

_ So during the week he was here, we did a lot of stuff together. We went shopping and got a lot of things including some new *ahem* toys that Gilbert was excited to try out that night and all the other nights. On another day we went for a hike where I'm pretty sure Gilbird made a new friend. Then we spent our down time at my house doing normal couple stuff. In total, this was a very nice, very fun week._

_ The only problem I had for the week was keeping this diary a secret from him. It's not that I don't trust him; I guess I'm just a little nervous. I mean, what would he think if I told him that my boss thought that there was something wrong with me emotionally? What if he heard this and decided to dump me? No! Gilbert wouldn't do that to me! He loves me. Even so, I think that I may wait on telling him about this._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams _

* * *

><p>"So that's where you were for that week," Germany said to his brother.<p>

"Yep! Told ya I wasn't in jail," Prussia replied with his signiture smirk which would make any person think he was either lying or up to something.

The entry made several of the countries who were feeling a little upset about the entries feel better. After all, except for that last part, the entry was a rather happy one. Due to this, after Hungary had finished copying it into her yaoi journal she began to read the next entry.

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Entry Nine

_ A big storm was passing through today, so Gilbert's trip back to his/Germany's house was cancelled. So we got to spend another day together. What made this day different from his time here last week though was the fact that the psychiatrist called me wondering about the diary. You see, it was time for me to hand it over to her so that she could decided if I needed her help or not. However, I really didn't want to give the diary to her; or at least not yet._

_ I guess I was enjoying writing in it a lot more than I thought I would. What can I say; the ability to get these kind of things off my chest just makes me feel so much better. I know I could have simply bought a new one or asked for it back when she was done so that I could finish it, but I guess I really just didn't want to hand it in unfinished. So I asked her if I could postpone sending it to her until I was done with it._

_ After I explained why I wanted to keep it, she agreed and we finished our conversation rather easily. The difficult part came when I hung up and found out that Gilbert had eavesdropped on our conversation. He then immediately decided that he wanted to read it. I of course told him no, I mean I would be beyond embarrassed if he read everything in it not to mention if he told someone else what he read. He keeps diaries himself, so he should understand that._

_With maple syrup, _

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

* * *

><p>"Ya, after listening to some of these entries I guess I can understand that," Prussia began in thought only to continue, "But if he wasn't going to tell me what was really on his mind when we were dating then he kinda had all this coming."<p>

"Should we still continue?" Japan asked.

"Well, we don't need to read all of them…why don't we just read the ones that seem interesting?" Hungary said giving her solution. After all, to her interesting equaled to more PruCan and this diary was proving to be a PruCan goldmine.

So after skipping a few days, they found an entry that seemed interesting and Prussia read out loud.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Entry Ten

_Germany decided to allow Gilbert to have me over for the weekend. I guess he finally realized that his brother and I are a couple and that he would need to deal with that. So I came over. It began alright, Germany was civil and Gilbert was well, Gilbert. Italy then came over and joined us for dinner. _

_I had been thinking about it for a while, but during dinner when Germany was yelling at Italy for some random reason I realized something. If you didn't know their relationship that well you could totally peg Germany as a verbally abusive boyfriend. Luckily, I had watched this kind of thing happen enough times at the world meetings that I didn't freak out that much. _

_That evening and Saturday were laid back, until Saturday night when Gilbert made the offhand comment about my psychiatrist- prescribed diary. When Germany picked up on this he gave me a very questionable look. Dammit Gilbert! This was exactly why I didn't want you to know about this. Needless to say, we ended up having a fight over this ending with me going down to the basement/Gilbert's and my room. There I stayed for a while pouting and resisting the urge to just pack up my stuff and leave. About an hour later, Gilbert came down and tried making up with me. I purposely decided to make this difficult for him but we ended up having make-up sex that night anyways._

_I left early Sunday morning, and by the time I got back to my house I only had enough energy to crawl onto my couch and pass out. God I hate Jet lag. Anyways, I then woke up a few hours later and wrote this._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams _

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Potato-Bastard, I knew there was a reason why I didn't like you!" Romano yelled while kicking Germany.<p>

"Vee, but Germany isn't verbally abusive," Italy said out loud, a little confused.

"So you knew about all this," France asked Germany a little surprised. After all, they had been getting a long recently. Anyone would think that if they heard someone's child/little brother was having a mental breakdown you would tell the parent/older brother person.

"To be honest I was more or less blocking the whole situation out," Germany replied.

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Entry Eleven

_I was watching my Providences hold a meeting today. Even though they all have different characteristics, they're all able to listen to the others' ideas without breaking out into fights all the time. Why can't the countries act like this during the world meetings? I think that part of the reason that my provinces work so well is the fact Ottawa can be a good leader. He's a good kid, anyone would be happy to have him for a capital._

_Sometimes I think they would be better off as someone else's Providences though. I guess I just feel that they don't get as much attention as they should. Maybe if I was not so forgettable, then they would get more attention. Well, it's not likely that that would happen. But at least they look happy with their role in life. That's a good sign, right?_

_Maybe I should talk to them about this, not that it could really help much. It's a thought at least._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams _

* * *

><p>"Oh ya, Canada's providences are personified. I completely forgot," England said.<p>

"Yep! My Northern states like to hang out with them. Not that I really mind, I mean they're all kind of like cousins so it makes sense," America said happily. As he talked about this, the majority of the other countries who had never met any of Canada's Providences were imagining them to be like weird versions of America.

"Honestly, what's with the two of you and having personified regions, aru?" China asked a little angrily. In all honesty, he wished that his regions could be personified too. But only if they stayed as cute, little children forever. If only he could figure out a way to make this happen.

"Which entry should we read next?" Russia asked.

"How about that one?" Hungary said while taking the book. She then began to read it.

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters**

Entry Twelve

_A little over one week has passed since I was at Germany's house; over one week since I have talked with Gilbert. I'm not mad at him anymore; in fact I really miss him. Maybe he's mad at me or something. God I hope not. _

_So I decided to be the mature one and call him. I guess I kind of thought that he had forgotten about the whole fight. To my surprise, he actually remembered and seemed actually happy that we had the fight. Well, I guess that that's better than him being angry about it. Nevertheless, I apologized for acting out of character and asked if he wanted to go out or come over sometime. He said that he could come over in a few days. Apparently he has something going on this week and he really needed to talk to me about some stuff. I offered that if it was that important he could tell me now, but he dismissed the idea. He said that it was better if he told me in person. _

_He said that he would give me a call when he comes over next and hung up. He barely even said goodbye; let alone an 'I love you.' Maybe he's just busy right now. That has to be it, right? Well, I'll see him in a week or so, so that's not too long of a time to wait. And this week is pretty busy so that should help make it go by faster. I can't wait to see him again._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams _

* * *

><p>Hungary sat there with a slight frown on her face. In all honesty, she knew that he and Prussia were going out when she came into the picture, but Prussia had made it sound like they were about to mutually break up anyways. After a moment she asked Prussia, "This must have been before you broke up with him, right?"<p>

"…Ya," was all Prussia could say in reply. He was becoming a little uncomfortable with where these entries were going.

After a couple more minutes of awkward pauses, Poland asked, "Should we, like, keep reading?"

"This next entry doesn't seem too unawesome," Prussia said taking the book from Hungary and reading.

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters**

**To all my great reviewers who know what's comming next: think of this as an annoying filler part to slow the plot down. I wrote this entry before posting the last one and was tempted to just take this one out and go strait to where you guys know it is, but I had too much fun with this one to get rid of it. So here you are.**

Entry Thirteen

_I just came back from a two-day long meeting in Mexico City. Why do I even go to meetings? Despite the fact that at this meeting there was only America, Mexico and I, I somehow ended up becoming the ghost. Maybe if I actually dressed up as a ghost at a meeting I would be noticed. If anything it would be fun to make America scream like a little girl._

_So anyways, the meeting went like this: Opening remarks from America, some snide remarks from Mexico, and America and Mexico fighting over something for the rest of the day. Then the same thing happened the next day. Maybe there's something going on between the two of them. After all, if America's dating history shows anything, he'll constantly pick a fight with his crush over anything. Course he would probably deny it as childish and not heroic or blame it on my imagionation._

_After the last day of the meeting, I went and spent some time walking around with America. It was mostly just the touristy stuff, you know, grab some dinner, people watch, and making sure that America didn't lead us into the bad side of the city. It made for an okay evening. Even so, I didn't hang out with him for too long, opting out for my hotel room where I could actually rest. For some reason I have been tired the last few days. Maybe I've just been a little stressed lately. On the bright side I have some time off coming up, so I should have plenty of time to rest then._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams _

* * *

><p>"So I guess the question is, is Canada's little hunch correct," France asked America.<p>

America in response gave a slight blush and promptly denied the entire idea. The same was then true for Mexico.

"Hmm, naps are good when you're stressed," Greece said waking up from his own nap. To this, Italy agreed and the two of them promptly fell asleep.

"Are we going to continue?" Hungary asked.

"Might as well," England said while shaking his head at how fast they fell asleep. And so he took the book from Prussia and continued.

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**And know without further ado, it's Canada's heartbreak time.**

Entry Fourteen

_Today has to have been a dream. No, a nightmare! Let me explain. I had gotten a call this morning from Gilbert that he would be at my house later today and to be there so we could talk. Well, I decided to make breakfast, but I was out of some ingredients so I had to run to the store. This all went fine; it was when I came back that all things fell apart._

_When I came back, I found a rental car in my drive way; which meant that Gilbert came when I was gone. This would not have been so bad if it was not for the fact that he brought Hungary; and that when I walked into my living room they were making out on my couch to the point where in a few more moments they would probably have been having sex. I did not want to believe what I was seeing. _

_It was not until I dropped my shopping bag that they realized that I was there. After they realized this, they stopped, straightened their clothes, and Gilbert walked up to me. I was hoping that he would tell me what was going on here. I was hoping that he would tell me that it was all a misunderstanding, that he was drunk, high, thought she was me, that he still loved me, anything! Luck wasn't with me. When he walked up to me he said, "Hey Birdie, 'bout time you showed up. So in case you didn't realize,the awesome me is breaking up with you."_

_And with that the two of them left. I wanted to yell at them, to throw something at them, something, but my body refused to move until I heard their car drive away. I knew when I regained my ability to move that it was too late to stop them. Completely forgetting the groceries I dropped, I simply walked up to my bedroom. There I closed the door and broke down into a crying ball on my bed. This is how I spent the rest of the day._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams _

* * *

><p>"You told me it was a mutual break up!" Hungary yelled at Prussia while trying to strangle him.<p>

"Dude, that's really not cool," America said coming to his brother's defense.

"What an ass, aru," China huffed at Prussia.

"I am disappointed in you, mon ami," France said shaking his head.

"Ya, I get it, you're all mad at me. But the awesome me is betting that he gets over it," Prussia said while getting ready to read the next page.

**As always, please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters**

Entry Fifth-teen

_I woke up early today having to vomit. Am I sick or__ something? I guess so. I still couldn't believe that __Gil...__Prussia would leave me like that. This whole mess makes me so upset; I can barely wrap my mind around it all! _

_I decided that it was probably best if I was not alone right now, so I tried calling my so-called family and friends for support. As usual, America and France were too busy, Ukraine was having too many issues with her family right now to listen to me, Cuba thought I was America and hung up, the Netherlands didn't pick up (most likely enjoying his stash), England was hung over and only accomplished at yelling at me and making me feel even worse, and I can't really complain about__ Prussia to Prussia. So much for having friends and family I can rely on. _

_None of them really care. Hell, I could probably vanish from this world and they would never notice I was gone. Maybe I should just get this miserable life over with, it's not like anyone would miss me. Is it even possible for a country to kill himself? It would be kind of interesting to find out. But I couldn't, I mean, I have stuff to live for too, right? Like Kumakappi or whatever the hell his name is and my providences and um…there has to be something else. I guess this is something that I will need to think over pretty carefully._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

* * *

><p>"Oh, I feel so horrible for not listening to him now," bellowed Ukraine. The other nations who Canada complained about blowing him off felt the same way she did.<p>

"You were talking about him getting over it?" France asked Prussia. He was obviously annoyed with his friend.

"How, how was I supposed to know that he would take me dumping him this badly?" Prussia weakly answered. He would never admit to something that sounded so unawesome, but he was really beginning to feel anxious about Canada.

"Perhaps we should read more to see if he changed his mind about killing himself?" Lithuania piped in, feeling the anxiety building in the room. No one gave him a direct answer, but Prussia went back to reading the next chapter.

**As always, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Entry Six-teen

_I have been throwing up in the morning for the last few days, and I was beginning to get a little concerned. So I went to my doctor and after a few tests he told me that I was pregnant. Yep, I Canada, a guy, is roughly one month pregnant. Body, what the fuck?_

_I already knew that it is possible for guy countries to get pregnant; just look at China and England's little love-child. I guess I just never thought that it would happen to me. And now that I am pregnant, what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to take care of a baby, especially by myself. My Providences you ask? they were already toddlers when I found them. A baby seems like a lot more work. What if I can't take care of the kid? What if someone decides that I can't take care of the kid and takes him/her away from me? What if the kid grows up to hate me, or even worse him/herself? What if the kid grows up to want to kill him/herself too? Maybe I'm just not ready to have a kid? Especially not now with my life going down hill._

_I guess I could always just abort it. Is that even an option? I mean, for all I know the kid could be a new country. Maybe I should talk to Prussia __about all this, but knowing him he'd probably think I was making it up so that we could get together. Even so, he would be the father…No, Fuck Prussia! He's the one who dumped __me.__ He doesn't get a say in this decision. But if I did abort the kid, how would I be able to live with myself? Easy answer, I wouldn't be able to. However, if I were to commit suicide and actually kill myself, then I wouldn't need to worry about the kid's future or my own guilt. _

_But what if something goes wrong and I don't die and no one finds me. Do I really want to go through with this? But what else can I do? I wish I could turn to someone to help me figure this out. Like anyone would listen to me though._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

* * *

><p>The room was in an uproar. China was being yelled at by England while Hong Kong gave the two of them a confused look. Many of the countries were now voicing their concerns. The only nation who remained quiet was Prussia, who after being knocked back to his senses by America mumbled out, "He's pregnant? And he still wants to kill himself?"<p>

"That would appear to be the case," Russia said while trying to stop his big sister from crying.

"I GOT IT!" America suddenly yelled and catching everyone's attention, "I just remembered that on this one show I watched a suicidal character wrote the plans for her death down before hand. What if Canada did the same in his diary?"

At the idea of this, France quickly grabbed the diary from the still dumbfounded Prussia and began reading the latest entry.

**As always, please review~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters**

Entry seven-teen

_After spending all day thinking about it, I think I have a plan for how I can kill myself. To make this plan happen, I needed to think of a way to get over a few obstacles. The first and main problem was how to make sure someone found me. To get rid of this problem, I decided that the place to kill myself would be at the hotel for the next world meeting. That way, even if the other countries don't realize that I'm dead a cleaning person would most likely find me and alert the hosting country who would in turn tell everyone else what happened. Who knows, maybe their first reaction will be that I was murdered. If that happened, then I could have the satisfaction of them wasting their time on me just like how I wasted my time on them._

_The second problem was how to actually kill myself. Over the years I have been burned, shot, drowned, gassed, and I'm still alive and well. So how am I supposed to kill myself? But if it was not possible for a country to die, then how did the Ancients die? Then it came to me, if I were to put my body through enough physical pain in a short amount of time, then my healing ability would not be able to keep up and would falter and I could t_heoretically_ die that way. It would probably just take a long time, not too mention be really painful. I'm not a very big fan of the idea of all that pain, but if that's the only way then I guess that's what I'm going with._

_I still have to pack for the world meeting so I guess this is it. _

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

* * *

><p>"He's planning on doing it at the next world meeting? You mean now?" America asked in disbelief and alarm.<p>

"Is his plan even possible?" Russia asked China. To his question, China simply shrugged and said, "I never really thought about it, aru. Maybe, aru."

At this point Prussia had had enough of listening to this and had run out the door. As he was leaving, Japan asked, "When was the last time that anyone saw Canada-san?"

No one could remember for sure, but the consensus was that he left the room about an hour and a half ago. If Canada was planning to kill himself today, that would have given him a pretty good head start.

Beginning to fear for their friend's life, England, France, America, Russia, and China left to find Canada while preparing themselves' for the worse.

**As always, please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters**

Present

The group rushed into the lobby of the hotel the countries were staying at, and after a few quick questions to the desk clerk, were on their way towards Canada's room. Once there, England began to rap against the door. The only thing that greeted them was the sound of something falling onto the floor. Fearing the worse, England got out of the way so that America could bust the door down.

Once inside, they found Canada on the floor; looking up at them confused. He began to mumble out a question that could have been about why they were here, but was cut off by England yelling, "There you are! Do you have any idea how worried we've been about you?"

"Oui and what was that falling sound?" France asked while bending down by Canada so that he was at his eye-level and beginning to look him over. Canada looked tired and like he hadn't cared about his hygiene or appearance for a few days, but he did not see any signs of injury.

"Well, when I heard you guys knocking I went to get the door but tripped over kumakani and fell."

"But, dude, isn't that dangerous for your condition?" America blurted out. To this Canada looked at America even more confused and asked, "My condition? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know, because you're pregnant," America said.

When Canada heard this his eyes widen and asked, "But, I haven't told anyone. How do you know that unless you…,"

"We found and read you're diary, aru," China began, "We know all about how you feel about us, you're pregnancy, and about how you want to kill yourself."

"How, how could you? You weren't supposed to see that, no one was! Why-," Canada's rant was cut off as he began to cry too hard for the words to come out. In response, France hugged him, and Canada gratefully hugged back. While he cried, France tried to soothe his former charge, ending with the boy falling asleep in France's arms.

Not wanting to wake up Canada, the others decided to return to the conference room; leaving Canada in France's care. When the four of them got back, they realized that now Japan, Germany, Italy, Austria and Hungary were missing. After asking the right questions, they found out that they had left to find Prussia.

* * *

><p>It took the group a little longer than they wanted to find Prussia. He was sitting on a bench in a nearby park, glaring up at the sky when a frying pan was thrown directly at the back of his head.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" Prussia yelled out at Hungary.

"To hopefully knock some sense into you! You know, instead of running away you could've helped the others look for Canada," Hungary remarked while taking her frying pan back.

"She has a point, brother. After all, from what it sounds like, Canada really needs to talk with you," Germany said to Prussia. Prussia said in response, "I know but…man, this entire situation is so unawesome!"

"Vee, I think that Prussia should be happy. It's not every day you hear that you're going to be a daddy," Italy said with a bright smile.

"And it's not every day that you hear that the mom of your future kid wants to kill himself," Prussia responded bluntly, tried to drill that fact into Italy's head. It seemed to have an effect, because afterwards the boy began to frown and even tear up.

"Then instead of taking it out on Italy-san talk to Canada-san about it," Japan said.

"And say what?" Prussia snapped at Japan. It was obvious that this entire situation was bothering Prussia.

"Talk to him about whatever it is that needs to be talked about. It's better than doing nothing and hoping that the problem goes away," Japan answered calmly but sternly. To this, Prussia stared at Japan for a while to see if he was serious about this. After a few minutes of this, Prussia looked around to see the other people's expressions. When he saw that they were all generally the same, he sighed and said fine. They all then went back to the meeting.

As they headed back, Germany could not stop himself from telling Japan, "That was a good job handling my brother, but how did you know what to say?"

"Simple," Japan began, "Situations like this are common in my manga."

* * *

><p>By this time, the meeting had been postponed until the afternoon, which worked out well, because by that time Canada was as ready to face the other countries as he could be. When he came back, he expected everyone to either ignore him or everyone to avoid him and talk about him in their small groups. Instead, everyone was happy to see him alive and spent a good portion of the afternoon congratulating Canada on his pregnancy, apologizing for being bad friends or simply saying "hi" to him. He was very surprised, to say the least.<p>

**As always, please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Entry eight-teen

_Today at the world meeting I lost this diary, so I went to look for it in my room. I found out later that while I was doing this, my diary was being read to the entire world. Then a group came over to make sure that I wasn't dead and told me that they read it. I was so mad at them, I mean, how could they do that? But then instead of being mad at them I ended up being really sad and crying to sleep on Papa. Stupid horemones._

_I woke up in time for us to go to lunch with America and England. During which they decided to talk to me about going to talk with the psychiatrist when I get back. After a while, I agreed to visit with her._

_When we came back to the meeting, I was expecting to be ignored like usual or even worse ridiculed, but instead I was greeted and congratulated by everyone. China also offered that if I have any questions about this whole pregnancy thing I can ask him. He also wanted to know how I knew about him and England._

_After the meeting, I was able to talk with Prussia. He told me that he was sorry for making me feel so bad about myself and that he wanted me to have the kid. He also said that he would be there to help me with him/her. It actually made me pretty relieved, the idea that he wants to help me. Maybe things will turn out alright after all._

_With maple syrup,_

_Matthew (Canada) Williams_

**Since the series has caught up with the present, this is the end of Canada's Diary. Due to all the love for this series, I am seriously considering doing a sequel that would go through Canada's Pregnacy and a little after that. With this it would still be in a diary format, but would not have opinions of curious nations reading it. Instead I would have some diologue in there when it would be funniest and would be more like a Canada POV. The updates would also not be as frequently (The four/day is killing my study time) but would be more like 1-2 times per day(I promise atleast one per day). I also would not start posting it for another day or so, simply because I need time to think of some oneshots/ equencing them together. **

**So the question becomes, would there be a demand for this?**

**Please tell me via review what you think of this plan! **


	21. Chapter 21

Hi! This is Thousnelda writing!

Just writing to make sure that you guys know that I have now begun the sequel to Canada's Diary. The title of the sequel is Canada's second Diary. 

So I'm really hoping that you guys check it out =)


End file.
